Marksmen attempt to hit a specific target as accurately as possible. In particular, they work and train to obtain a high degree of accuracy in their shooting, regardless of their chosen weapon. In some instances, the target is difficult or impossible for the marksman to see with his/her naked eye.
For longer shots, many marksmen use a scope or other optical magnification device. These have a number of drawbacks. For example, they may be difficult to focus. Alternatively, there may be optical obstructions or distortions which prevent a clear view. In addition, currently there is no way to record a target and the hits on the target during a shooting/range session except for 1) imprecise approximations, 2) a spotter making identifying marks on the target as they happen, and 3) the final target.
For extremely long distances the marksman may need a spotter. The spotter is an individual who is closer to the target and relays information to the shooter. However, the communications between the marksman and the spotter may be time consuming and imprecise.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which can allow the shooter to reliably see both the target and the hits on the target firsthand, even at long distances. Further, there is a need in the art for the system to be able to record an entire session for evaluation purposes.